Debilidades
by Modernity
Summary: Porque, aunque el pirata se negara a admitirlo, él también tenía una debilidad y para su desgracia, era ella. Aquella chica –demasiado- vasta, maleducada y cabezota. BALTHIERXOC


_**Título**: Debilidades_

_**Resumen**: Porque, aunque el pirata se negara a admitirlo, él también tenía una debilidad y para su desgracia, era ella. Aquella chica –demasiado- vasta, maleducada y cabezota. BALTHIERXOC_

_**Personajes**: Balthier, Vaan, Suzu (OC) en el primer capítulo. Más adelante todos los del grupo._

_**Género**: General/Romance_

_**Rating**: M (Por el lenguaje y futuras escenas ôwô)_

_**Palabras**: 1669 (o.O)_

_**Advertencias**: Lenguaje un poco soez (gomen uu')_

_Esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de FF. Me hacía mucha ilusión escribir algo sobre FFXII, sobretodo de Balthier (Oh, mi querido pirata del aire). ¡Me encanta ese personaje! Es tan... tan fantástico~_

_En fin, normalmente hubiera emparejado a Balthi con Fran pero en este caso me reservo el derecho de arrejuntarlo con un OC de mi cosecha. No sé si estará muy bien logrado, pero espero que si mi personaje se deteriora hasta tal punto de convertirse en una Mary Sue me lo digáis sin ningún reparo ^^_

_Le daré una última revisión ahora mismo, así que disculpad si hay algún error ortográfico ;)_

_No os entretengo más, espero que os guste. Si tiene buena acogida y mi insipiación no se volatiliza (normalmente suele pasar u_u') subiré más capítulos._

_¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

**PRIMERA DEBILIDAD:**

**UNA DAMA EN APUROS  
**

Las voces de los comerciantes silbaban en el ambiente. El Sol brillaba sobre las cabezas de todos los Dalmasquinos que se habían atrevido a salir a la calle con aquel tremendo ola de calor que azotaba la ciudad. Balthier y Vaan caminaban entre las pocas sombras que proporcionaban los toldos de los puestos ambulantes, rumbo a la armería.

-Recuérdame de nuevo porque tenemos que ir.

Vaan miró fastidiado a su compañero.

-Necesito una espada nueva, ¿Vale? La que tengo está muy oxidada.

-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso con tus armas, Vaan. –Le replicó el hombre con aire alegre.- Los guiles no caen de los árboles.

-¿Y eso me lo dice un pirata del aire?

Balthier rodó los ojos.

-Date prisa Hace un calor horrible y quiero refrescarme el cuerpo.

-¿La taberna Oasis? –Adivinó Vaan sin entusiasmo. Odiaba aquel sitio.

-Bingo.

Aceleraron el paso y cruzaron por entre la multitud. De repente se oyó una voz grave y potente que gritaba _ ¡Cogedla! ¡Al ladrón!_ y el caos se formó en cuestión de segundos. Algunos peatones se apartaban del camino de la ladrona, quizás porque no querían involucrarse en nada turbio o quizás porque tenían demasiado calor como para intentar siquiera atraparla. Otros alargaban los brazos, pero solo conseguían rozar la ropa harapienta y desgarrada que portaba aquella muchacha de oscuros cabellos.

Vaan no tuvo tiempo de apartarse del camino, ella le atropelló y le hizo caer al suelo. Balthier, entonces, la agarró fuertemente del brazo.

-Suelta eso.

-¿El qué? –Le espetó ella de malas maneras.

-El dinero de mi compañero.

Tras esa revelación, Vaan se palpó los bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que aquella ladronzuela le había sustraído la bolsa con los guiles que portaba. Frunció el ceño y se levantó, pero Balthier parecía tener controlada la situación. Aparentemente, claro.

-Se buena chica y dame su dinero. Te dejaré marchar.

Ella le miró seriamente.

-Suéltame.

Y le propinó una patada en la cara, con los pies descalzos. Al pirata le pilló por sorpresa y aunque no la soltó, le hizo aflojar el agarre por un instante. Instante en el cual la ladrona aprovechó para huir.

-Parece que se ha escapado. –Comentó despreocupadamente Balthier, palpándose el rostro.- Vaya, creo que me sangra la nariz...

-¡Sigámosla! –Exclamó el rubio.- ¡Tiene nuestro dinero!

Con un suspiro de resignación siguió al joven Vaan en pos de la estela de la chica. Parecía dirigirse al Barrio Bajo, cosa que no les extrañó a ninguno de los dos. Bajaron las escaleras que conducían a la zona pobre de la ciudad y se vieron metidos casi en las cloacas. Por suerte allí el calor no era tan asfixiante como fuera, así que pudieron sentirse un poco más frescos para continuar su persecución.

Tras una rápida ojeada alrededor la localizaron, saltando las mercancías de los puestos ambulantes y esquivando hábilmente a la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro. Vaan y Balthier aceleraron su carrera, al fin y al cabo, eran mucho más rápidos que ella y no tardaron en aproximarse lo suficiente como para atraparla en pocos minutos. Ella se giró y pudieron ver como fruncía el ceño.

-Ya la tenemos. –Dijo Vaan, y se adelantó para lanzarse sobre ella.

La ladrona giró una esquina y pegó una patada a una montaña de cajas que había amontonadas frente a una carnicería. Los cajones se precipitaron sobre el joven rubio que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlos, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Eh! –Gritó el dueño de la tienda, un Bangaa que agitaba un enorme cuchillo.- ¡Eso lo vas a pagar!

-Pues no sé como... –Murmuró Balthier, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¡Síguela! ¡Corre! –Exclamó Vaan, que intentaba levantarse y quitarse las pesadas cajas de encima.

El pirata asintió y pensó porque el destino le odiaba tanto como para hacerle perseguir a una ladronzuela un día de calor asfixiante en pleno verano. Decidió acabar con aquella situación, que ya se había vuelto molesta, cuanto antes. Así pronto podría estar al fresco, en la taberna Oasis, bebiéndose una buena jarra de cerveza.

No tardó en dar de nuevo con la muchacha. Había girado una esquina y casi le llevaba una calle de distancia. Parecía dirigirse al distrito Sur y, claro, Balthier no tenía ningunas ganas de recorrer todo el Barrio Bajo para dar con ella. Así que intentó no llamar demasiado la atención de la gente y la siguió discretamente hasta que los dos se encontraron en una callejuela prácticamente desierta. Entonces aceleró y la agarró de un brazo lleno de heridas, apresurándose a apresarle el otro y vigilar bien sus piernas. No quería recibir otra patada, y menos de aquellos pies sucios y magullados.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado, ¿Por qué no me das la bolsa y nos dejamos de juegos?

La voz de Balthier había ido adquiriendo un tono ligeramente más amenazador y ella sintió un poco, tan solo un poco, de miedo cuando vio el fusil que el pirata llevaba en el cinto.

-Necesito ese dinero. –Afirmó.- Y no te lo voy a dar.

El pirata entrecerró los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que tendré que cogerlo por las malas.

Ella se revolvió inútilmente, pues Balthier no pensaba ceder. Vio la bolsa colgada de aquella camisa sucia y rasgada y se hizo con ella, recuperando así el dinero.

-Devuélvemelo. –Le dijo ella. Su mirada irradiaba odio.- Lo necesito, devuélvemelo.

Balthier jugó con la bolsa, lanzándola al aire y atrapándola otra vez, y la miró seriamente.

-¿Qué lo necesitas? No es muy difícil adivinar para que.

-Tú no sabes nada de nada, descerebrado. –Le insultó con rabia.

-¿Vas a intentar quitármelo?

Ella chistó y se giró.

-Soy pobre pero se bien cuando una causa está perdida. Disfruta del oro.

-Tranquila, lo haré. –Dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

La muchacha susurró un bien audible _gilipollas_ y se perdió por las calles. Balthier la siguió con la mirada hasta que fue capaz de emitir un suspiro aliviado. Bien, todo listo. Le devolvería el dinero a Vaan y él se iría derecho a la taberna. Con un poco de suerte su querida Fran estaría allí y, si los Dioses así lo deseaban, conocería a una mujer atractiva y un poquito ebria.

*******

Oh, por el amor de Dios. Aquel calor no era normal. Y en la calle era mucho peor. Balthier se revolvió entre las sábanas incapaz de conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo podía Fran dormir tan apaciblemente? Si solo le faltaba roncar...

-Me largo.

Balthier se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró y que le pareció más fresco. Bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo de aquella posada en la que se había hospedado con Basch y su compañera viera. Como suponía no había nadie excepto algún que otro borrachín que dormía la mona encima de la mesa. El pirata decidió salir fuera y dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Hacía calor, muchísimo calor. ¿Dónde podría gozar de un poco de frescor?

El único lugar de Rabanasta que era un poco menos caluroso que el resto de aquella gran ciudad no podía ser más que el Barrio Bajo. Así pues se puso en marcha. Entró por el distrito Norte y se sentó en una plazoleta que unía el distrito Oeste y el Este. Se refrescó la cara con el agua que fluía por los canales y cerró los ojos. Mucho mejor, ¿Por qué no dar una vuelta? No había gente, ni nadie que pudiera molestarle a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

Caminó despreocupadamente por los callejones del Barrio Bajo durante un buen rato, y estaba cogiendo el sueño cuando, de repente, un grito le sobresaltó.

-¿¡Te crees que soy estúpido!?

Balthier sintió curiosidad y se aproximó a la casa de la cual procedían aquellos gritos, cuya puerta estaba abierta y habitantes quedaban expuestos a la vista de cualquiera.

-Yo...

-¡¿Y mi dinero, zorra?! ¡Esto no es un jodido albergue! ¡Aquí las cosas no son gratis!

El hombre que gritaba se removía furioso en su asiento, y hacía temblar a la chica que tenía delante.

-Juro que te pagaré antes de...

-¡Te he dado muchas oportunidades y ya me he cansado! ¡Tú te lo has buscado!

Se levantó bruscamente y la agarró del brazo con fuerza, propinándole un golpe fuerte con una fusta de madera. El alarido de ella fue desgarrador. Aquel rufián la lanzó al suelo de una patada y le golpeó la cara con sus botas de hierro. El labio de ella se rompió, emanando sangre. Y cuando el hombre alzó de nuevo la vara para asestarle un par de golpes más algo lo detuvo. Un disparo de advertencia sonó en la habitación.

-Esas no son formas de tratar a una dama.

El bandido miró a Balthier con furia y se lanzó contra él. El pirata no dudó en dispararle y lanzarle contra la mesa que había en un rincón. El hombre intentó levantarse pero cayó al suelo, sobre las maderas de la mesa rota, desmayado.

Balthier guardó el fusil y se arrodilló junto a la muchacha. Reconoció aquellos ojos verdes, ahora húmedos e hinchados. La cogió del brazo, que sangraba, con suavidad y la levantó. Ella solo dijo una cosa:

-¿Quién...? Eres el de...

-Ironías del destino, ¿Verdad? –Balthier sonrió.- Vámonos.

La agarró de la cintura y la colocó en su espalda. La muchacha no rechistó.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿No pretenderás que te deje aquí? –Preguntó con fingida incredulidad Balthier, mientras salía de aquella casa.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Repitió ella, insistiendo.

Balthier suspiró y la miró de reojo.

-Alguien tendrá que curarte las heridas. –Respondió con voz suave.- Y, ¿Por qué no? Por el camino podemos comprarte un par de zapatos.

* * *

_¿Opiniónes? :)_


End file.
